


Towards the Center

by thawrecka



Category: Noir - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series, short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towards the Center

They still sleep faced away from each other.

Kirika tried, once, to sleep curled up against Mirielle's back. Mirielle woke in the middle of the night, drowning in the covers, gasping for air.

"I can't breathe," she said and went to the kitchen for a glass of water, didn't come back for an hour.

Kirika rolled onto her back and lay awake the whole night.

Sometimes Mirielle would let Kirika kiss her, but when Kirika pressed too close she'd move away. Like being held at arms length.

Sometimes, though, Mirielle grabs Kirika's hand and looks at her with a wild look. "I chose you," she says then, over and over.

She'll rub her thumb hard over Kirika's hand to stop her from pulling away.

When Mirielle does that to her Kirika can understand wanting to pull away. She understands wanting to run until this tricky, hammering feeling in her chest goes away.

Slowly, they are meeting in the middle. Slowly.


End file.
